Happy Birthday
by Dimpot
Summary: Loki's birthday ends up with more bitterness than celebration most of the time. A short one-shot dedicated to Amala and my brother, who's birthdays are side-by-side. Not Thorki unless you're really looking for it.


**Happy Birthday**

"Happy birthday... to... youuuu~!" Sang a large crowd which held close friends and anybody who wanted to wish the youngest Odinson brother a happy birthday. Loki was sitting in front of a large cake with his mother, Frigga, and his brother, Thor, at his sides. Loki smashed a glass on the floor, showing his thanks for the grand party the good old Asgardian way.

"I thank you all for coming to my youngest son's celebratory party on his coming of age! Please enjoy yourselves with the festivities and such!" Frigga exclaimed, getting a good reaction from the crowd. Loki cut his piece of cake and went to sit at a semi-secluded area, although he was stopped along the way by some nameless faces and the occasional drunk congratulating him. He was close to sitting down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at his father.

"Loki... you have reached the point in your life where you become a man!" Odin chuckled, "You've become a fine young man, just like your older brother! I can only hope you end up being as successful as him."

Loki spoke through a strained smile, "What greater role model than Thor... Maybe one day I'll surpass him and end up being the heir to the throne of Asgard?"

Odin chuckled again, not noticing Loki's awkward stance, "Maybe, son, you just might... I believe you could do it. For me, for all of us, but most importantly, for _yourself_." He patted Loki's shoulder, But don't spend too much time thinking about it. Enjoy your celebration."

With that, Odin walked away and Loki sat down, thinking about the fact that he could possibly have a chance to reign over Asgard. He bit into the sweet pastry, eyes gazing over those that were socializing. His expression dropped as his gaze landed on Odin and Thor having a lively conversation. They were too far away to figure out what they were talking about, but they both had the same grins on their faces. Thor said something that made everyone in their viscinity break out in booming laughter, and Odin shared a fatherly hug with Thor. At that point, Loki turned around and stabbed at the half-eaten cake on his plate moodily. It was foolish of him to even think that the Allfather would ever see him as someone fit enough to rule Asgard. Especially when his only competitor is a man like Thor, who had both the strength and the charm, which made him a better suited ruler. Loki always thought he paled when compared to his brother.

Loki's appetite dwindled as his thoughts wandered off. He was chewing absentmindedly on his silverware when he felt someone sit at his side.

"Are you enjoying yourself, brother?"

"...It's certainly an enjoyable party." Loki spoke dryly after a few seconds of consideration. He carted off his half-emptied plate to the side where a worker would take it to the kitchen later on.

"Be truthful, brother. Is everything alright?" Loki gave Thor a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Why wouldn't it be? My brother is the Thor almighty, who will eventually rule Asgard and will most likely become one of the greatest leader's throughout the nine realms." His words were laced with thinly veiled poison and Thor got an understanding look on his face.

"Is this what this is all about?" Thor grabbed Loki's face gently but firmly enough to make sure he wouldn't turn away, "Loki, you are my brother. We are both possible rulers, both great of doing many things! Why do you insist on only seeing your faults and belittling yoursel-"

"Because everyone sees you greater than me!" He shouted, causing some heads to turn, "I've been in your shadow all throughout our younger years! And now that we are both at the age to be considered adults... I'm still seen as _Thor's_ _younger brother_," Loki spat out that last bit as he slapped away Thor's hand.

"Loki..." Thor cautiously placed a hand on Loki's knee, "Why haven't you told me you'd felt this way all these years? How was I supposed to know of your thought on the matter?"

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his already slicked back hair, "You weren't supposed to know because it isn't of importance, brother. I only wanted to be seen as your equal."

"_**I**_see you as my equal," Thor argued, "I know that isn't of much comfort, but always keep that in mind, alright?"

Loki nodded, resembling a scolded child.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, brother. I do hope this doesn't put a damper on your special day. Enjoy the rest of the evening." Thor smiled at Loki and walked off to his friends.

If he'd turned around, he would've seen the smalll smile Loki had on his face.

Unfortunately as the years passed, Thor's arrogance grew and Odin's old age became more prominent. As the conversations they all held that day became distant memories, so did Thor's words towards Loki. He eventually went back to being Thor's younger brother. But as Thor's coronation day neared, what Thor told him all those years ago came flooding back.

_"_**I** _see you as my equal."_

_"...always keep that in mind..."_

What a fool he was for ever taking Thor's words seriously.

**Author's Note**

Birthdays were on my mind the other day and my cousin was watching Thor on Netflix, so I got myself a pen and paper and got to work since I had all these Loki feels. I'm really out of practice but hopefully I'll get a computer soon so I can regulate my writing!

Also, happy birthday Amala! I hope you enjoyed this and I'm not exactly _sure_ of the time in England, but it's still Thursday in America so it's still your birthday over here, at least! Have a good rest of the day, and that goes to anybody else who read this 3


End file.
